Dirty Thought
by Serena0426
Summary: Happens around season 2 episode 22...


The feel of soft silk as it is wrapped around my small delicate wrist tightening only to the extent of restraint, no pain...yet. My arms lifted above my head as you wrap the other end around the post of the bed, I smile up into your hazel eyes my own sparking in expectation of what is to come "Tighter" I whimper softly as you secure then ends spreading my arms wide and anchoring them in place. The softness of the bed cushions me as we begin our play. My body tingles as my soft pink nipples harden in excruciating pleasure. You move over me your hand brushing softly across my tan flesh upwards from my stomach sending waves of ecstasy through my body. Gripping the full round orb of my breast you squeeze pushing the nipple even higher towards your hot waiting mouth. A gasp, mixture of pleasure and mostly pain erupts from me as your perfect teeth snag my tender nipple pulling it even more. My eyes roll back and my mouth opens agape breathing is erratic and I feel the heat in my abdomen swirling like that of a hurricane.

You spread my long toned legs wider moving yourself between them. Your body like that from the Gods fills my vision causing me to moan at just the sight. You can feel the heat of my woman hood as your body approaches mine. That mischievous smile the one that makes me melt is plastered across your face. I push up trying to reach your lips but the restraints are tight enough to keep me down. Your large hand wraps around my slender throat as you push me back to the bed shaking your head. Your other hand runs down my body placing your palm over the mound your fingers rubbing against my back end running in titillating circles making me fidget uncontrollably.

Slap your hand raises and strikes the tender flesh so hard I cry out in pain yet the heat in my stomach remains. My eyes fly open focusing on yours as you slap again a moan mixed with a whimper shake my core. You grin rubbing the heel of your hand against my now swollen and sore womanhood hitting the little pink nub sending electricity through my body. I cry out my body exploding streams of my pleasure shooting out over your chest and thighs soaking the bed. I writhe in your restraints screaming as you bring my hand down slap my scream is cut off as your hand on my throat tightens. Your smile turns devious as I quake beneath you.

Sliding one finger into the tight hole you begin to work wiggling and stroking to my core my body tenses and releases as I begin to move my hips trying to push your finger deeper you press down with your elbow against my rips stopping my movements as your finger furiously works its magic... Hitting that special spot I cry out. The weight of you as well as your hand on my throat make it hard to breathe causing me to become giddy I moan louder and louder my climax coming closer. I scream out as you slam your fingers into me harder my body goes hard and I begin to release again shaking my head back and forth.

You pull back and smile. Your hot lips press to mine. "Good Girl" you mumble against my lips. I smile large pleased that I have pleased you so far. You sit up and rub the head of your now swollen cock against the wet swollen folds of my womanhood then in a movement so fast I can barely breathe you spear your rock hard manhood deep inside of me, there is pleasure but also pain the type that makes me squirm you move with in me there is no slow easing our way into it you assault me hard, fast inexplicably deep I feel as if you could touch any point on the inside of me you wished. Your large hands move behind me lifting my ass from the bed as you continue to slam with all your might into me our bodies colliding, the sounds echoing off the walls mixed with my moans and your grunts. The bed shudders from the force of your thrust. My world goes quiet as I begin to climax again so powerful and strong the muscles gripping you so tightly you feel as if your cock is in a vies you groan once pulling back removing your hands from my ass I fall back to the bed. You lean down and kiss my lips ever so slightly like the brush of butterfly wings. "DAN"…..

**Knock... knock… **"Serena darling what are you still doing in bed? Its Monday morning you're going to be late for school"

"Mom!" she grunts in frustration.

"Get ready and eat your breakfast before you go" Lily said before she left the room.

"_What a beautiful dream"_ she thought.


End file.
